


Spidey Cheese

by CookieBeast12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Flash Thompson Redemption, Flash is a dick, Funny, Gay Panic, High School, Humor, Liz Allan is jealous, Michelle is jealous, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, field trip trope, identity reveals, ironman - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieBeast12/pseuds/CookieBeast12
Summary: Spiderman OneshotsA little thing I put together, Basically it's just Peter doing random shitWill take requestsThinking of doing:Phone CallsHiding an InjurySpending time with Aunt NatAnd So forth:3 Enjoy
Relationships: Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming) & Avengers Team, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116





	1. Field Trip prt 1

Decided we needed more of this Peter goes on a field trip to the one and only Avengers tower! Hehe well this one will be a little different from most

Flash closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath, phew Trying to ignore the extreme pounding of his heart, he looked up to bask in the glory of the giant tower, He was about to enter one of New York's most significant skyscraper, It was huge, glimmering metal flashed in the sun, it's familiar curve stretched high into the clouds. They were on the bus, it was transporting them there to tour the Avenger's Tower, Decathalon was funded by Tony Stark HIMSELF! to come here, let alone stay OVERNIGHT here.

"I can't believe you work here!" He could hear Ned Leeds hushed whispers coming from behind him, they were of course directed for Penis Parker He almost burst out laughing, that dweeb, Working here! Flash couldn't wait to expose him, he was certain Parker was lying to get attention, and if he was then it wasn't working, no one cared. He popped his head over the seat and grinned

"So, what'll happen when we meet Tony Stark and he tells us that you don't Intern for him?" He sneered

Peter gave him an exhausted look, the bags under Parker's eyes were more flushed, he looked like he hadn't slept in days, "It's too early in the morning for this bullshit" He muttered, turning to Ned "What did you say about that trip to Europe?"

Flash turned to face the front, He felt a shiver run down his spine, noticing the buses' had stopped moving he glanced out the window, The entrance swarmed with workers, on their way to begin this day. He could see Mr. Harrington stand up from the first seat turning to face the group.

"So class, we are to spend two days here, exploring what it's like to be working on something that perhaps change the world significantly, so if you guys would stand and grab your bags, I'll lead you over to the front desk where we can check-in," They all stepped off the bus, the air was moist and cool, their eyes darting around hungrily staring at everything, taking it all in.

"Do you think we'll see the Avenger's-"

"Wow, it's bigger than I expected-"

"Who's your favorite Avenger?-"

"Just kill me Ned!-"

Flash leaned into the conversation Peter and his friend were having, "Peter it's not that bad!"

"But it is, I swear Nat and Clint are gonna make my life hell during this field trip" They were arguing in harsh whispers, walking along with the group they continued

"Mr. Stark told me last night during dinner how sorry he felt for me!" Peter sighed "I can't stop them from being embarrassing I just hope they'll at least be chill about it"

Flash snorted, "Sure because you've had dinner with Tony Stark"

Peter glared at him, Flash took a step closer "I know your lying Parker, just wait until everyone knows your secret"

"Shut up Flash!" Michelle walked over and tugged on Peter's arm, while still giving him a look that could burn.

(Boring stuff, Blah, Blah, Blah, Yada, Yada, Yada)

They came to stop in the lobby, the noise around reminded Flash of an airport, with people milling about all with something to do, or get done. He turned and paused as a pretty brunette walked over to them, She was dressed in a simple white shirt and black pants A gold armband glimmered on one of her wrists, She smiled sharply at them all, a look of determination set of her face.

"Hello, Midtown High My name is Ella Benoit, I'm honored to show your group around, Today we will spend time exploring the lab's located around the building, while also looking at some presentations performed by some of the Avengers, After lunch, we will continue on up to the more personal areas of the tower, Where your rooms are located," Flash felt a rush of excitement, blocking out the conversation that Ella continued discussing the behavior and guidelines set for them to follow, He looked around to spot Ned nudge Penis Parker's shoulder gesturing with his head over to the right, Flash followed his gaze turning to see TONY STARK, just standing there waving kindly to the kid.

Flash could almost feel his jaw drop and Tony Stark's gaze shifted to his own and he gave a weak smile as Stark gave him a look.

"Mr. Thompson"

He jerked his head to stare at Ella, "Yeah?"

"I'm giving out passes right now, please come take yours," He obliged, taking note of the boring grey badge that held his real name Eugene on a laminated surface.

"Oh, Peter! it's wonderful to see you again," Flash turned to see Ella's gaze locked onto Parker's "I heard you would be here,"

Parker grinned, "Clint told me to expect something big, Do you know what it is"

"Sorry I promised Dr. Stark I would keep my mouth shut" She responded a little too sweetly, His smile dropped a bit as he tried to make sense of her words.

Flash frowned, He couldn't believe Parker had stooped so low, Paying the tour guide money to cover his lie, though some of his brain doubted this,

"So I assume, you already have your badge" Peter held it up quickly, to fast for anyone to see but Flash could see that the badge was a different color after everyone checked in the walked over to the scanners, where each person swiped their Visitor badges on a black screen

"Tilly Marlon, Threat level: 0 Status White" they all jumped at the clear female voice rang out, They identified her as F.R.I.D.A.Y, and everyone continued, all was normal until it was Peter's turn, he swiped the card, the sleeve of his shirt attempted to cover the true color

"Peter Benjamin Parker, also known as MiniBoss, Junior, and Little Stark, Threat Level: 500, Status Jade, Welcome back Peter, Shall I alert Boss of your arrival,"

Peter gritted his teeth seeing the eye on him he stopped "No Thanks Friday, Who changed the protocol status"

"BossAssBitch, Shuri of Wakanda changed the protocol 40 minutes ago"

Flash gaped, MiniBoss, Junior, and Little Stark!, also what was with his Jade status and how did he know this Shuri? Peter looked around an groaned  
"Put me on call with Shuri please"

"Standby MiniBoss"

They all continued into the elevator, some still shocked with what had happened, A few minutes later Parker's phone chimed and he pulled it from his pocket and accepted the call.

"Shuri!" They could hear a suppressed giggle.

"Like what I did with your badge Peter?" \

"Ugghhh please change it back, It's hard enough with Clint rumoring those types of things with the press"

"No, promises, Watcha doing"

"On a Field Trip, We're staying overnight"

"That should be easy, will you stay with your classmates or in your roo-"

Peter panicked quickly ending the call, he was still crammed in an elevator filled with students and Flash noticed the bright blush creeping up his neck.

"Poor Shuri" Ella chuckled "Not every day she gets that type of behavior from her favorite Americain"

What the Hell was going on, this was crazy, why the heck do these people care about the dweeb, The elevator lurched carrying them upwards. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter inwardly groaned Shuri would no doubt get him back for hanging up on her, The awkward silence dragged on throughout the elevator ascent, He could feel all the eyes on him, No doubt Flash's were one of them. They were heading up to one of the labs, no doubt Bruce and Shuri would be up there, waiting, Raw fear flooded through him like a raging sea.

"Umm F-Friday?" Everyone's eyes turned to stare over at him, He gulped he had to know

"Yes, Peter?" The elevator filled with soft whispers, they continued to stare into his SOUL

"What day is it?" He knew he could find out later, but he needed to find out, dread filled him, to the brim

"The day is August 9th 2020, 9:32 A.M expect cool weather and a temperature of 65 Degrees" Peter stiffened at the voice, his eyes widened and he felt his heart in his throat.

"Fuck" Tomorrow would be August 10th, his birthday would be on that day, How could he have forgotten, it may have just been the stress, the schoolwork, and Spiderman, He mentally facepalmed, forget today, Tomorrow would be living HELL.

"Language" Peter looked up startled, the elevator doors had opened, standing n front of him stood in all his glory, Clint Barton.

He was grinning stupidly, his eyes crinkled, "That's Cap's thing, Clint" Peter groaned.

"What you not happy to see me MiniBoss?" The classmates behind Peter stayed shocked, not only was Hawk-Eye standing in front of them, but Peter Parker was talking to him like he was a good friend, And Clint Barton was talking back.

"Happy is an overstatement" He rambled, Clint held a hand to his heart, face twisted in mock hurt,

"Your only making things worse for yourself Parker" He smiled, "Friday?"

"Yes Clint?"

"When is Junior's Birthday?" Peter gulped, please no, Everyone around him still looked shocked

"Peter Parker's Birthday is tomorrow Sir, Would you like me to alert the team?"

"Yes please"

"CLINT" Peter gasped, "What the fu-" his faced flushed with anger, and shock

"Language" Clint laughed "Your welcome Little Stark"

His classmates seemed to finally find their voices. They swarmed around Clint squealing, eyes shining with admiration.

"Oh my god, It's an avenger!"

"Can you sign this for me!"

Clint grinned walking away "You guys still got to go to the lab, go spend time with Bruce or something."

"I hate you" Peter yelled over at him, Clint turned, with humor sparkling in his eyes.

"Thanks, I'll make sure every staff member knows what day it is tomorrow"

Peter groaned Clint's smile widened, exiting into the private elevator at the end of the hall, Turning away, he felt a sharp jab to his side, He flinched and looked over.

"How much did you give him to fake recognize you? Your sad dump of an apartment?" Flash had a steely look in his eyes, His face flushed from shock, "Or something else?"

"Flash please, just shut up and pay attention to the tour," Peter made to walk away, but was yanked back by Flash's arm, that same arm pushed him against the wall, holding him in place.

"You think your so cool, huh, you think because you know the Avengers your better than everyone, News flash: You will never be anything but Penis Parker," Flash directed a punch into his gut, it didn't hurt but he had to keep up the act, Peter groaned and doubled over, Flash dropped him, a look of disgust settled along his face "Freak" He muttered walking away.

This would be a long day.

They continued down the halls, passing by glass rooms, where the scientists worked long and hard, focused on their projects. Ella leading the class of teens, Flash had a smug look on his face, Peter could have sworn he saw the whole team of Avengers in one room waving to him, with over-exaggerated giddiness, he winced, before speeding up to catch up with Ella.

They stopped near room 4537-B on floor 38, Peter huffed, already seeing Bruce Banner working in the labs, He never went so low to work with the Interns at such a low floor. heavy bags under his glasses, wrinkles standing out on his forehead Bruce wasn't looking too hot. He stood over a robot a mini creation of ButterFingers, tweaking the joints on the lip of the machine.

Ella gave a little squeak at the sight of the Doctor, her thin frame practically shaking in excitement, green eyes shiny in the light. "Why don't we go say hi to Dr. Banner, I've never seen him this low in the labs before."

She pulled out her badge and pressed it to the touchpad by the glass door frame.

"Ella Benoit, Intern for Lizza Bauer has entered the lab" FRIDAY alerted the staff, Bruce looked up, his eyes calm and droopy, a thin smile forced its way onto his face, he looked miserable.

"Hey Ella, Midtown Tech" He slurred. He scanned the group eyes landing on "Peter!" he grinned smile no longer force "Want to help me with this?" he gestured at the mini robot, it gave a little wave to him, Peter grinned.

"Sure, I'd love too" Peter pushed past the group who were filing in behind him, making his way to join Bruce by the table. he shoved some glasses onto his face, taking a Stark-Pad he inputted his code 2.7.0 (His IQ) Peter clicked through the notifications dinging as the popped up, Friday attempting to announce them.

"Pepper-"

"James Shwartz wants to-"

"Mini-" Peter quickly canceled that one

"Have fun on your-"

Having removed the distraction he stared at the blueprints for the Butterfingers junior. "We should add a party mode to these guys" he muttered, someone snorted behind him, and he spun around full-on fight mode activated.

"Jeez, what is it with Americans and fighting people" Shuri grinned, his posture almost relaxed immediately, the people around him gasped, pointed, you name it.

"Shuri!" Peter grinned, worry and affection bubbled through him, "What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Mr. Stark" the teens gaped again, why was Peter so friendly with the Avengers, and the Princess of Wakanda.

"It got boring, and Tony wanted me to embarrass you, especially after you HUNG up on me in the middle of said meeting" She glared at him, not very effective seeing that she was too grinning, "Bruce can I borrow him for a sec," He gave her a mild-mannered nod before turning back to the robot.

Shuri grabbed Peter's arm and yanked him into an empty chemical closet, it held beakers of swirling elements, small amounts of vibranium, and the stench of pneumonia wafted through th air, she closed the door and proceeded to shove him against said door pulling him into her lips, He sighed and leaned into her touch, her warmth. Enjoying every bit of it. they stood for a minute enjoying the kiss before she pulled away

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

He hugged her close to his chest, it had been torture to spend a month without Shuri in his life. His Shuri who played Mario Kart with him all night, who spent hours watching old Vine videos, who took the time to visit every month, for a week, just for him. He loved her too much, their bond remained strong and no one knew about their relationship, though some close calls came.

(FLASHBACKK)

Shuri snuggled closer to Peter, she enjoyed sleeping in his bed, enjoyed being so close to the man she loved, it was late at night, Peter had her tucked into the crook of his arm, silky sheets covered them, and with the window open she could hear the peaceful sounds of the night, Crickets chirped, cicadas did whatever the hell they did, birds wings fluttered through the sky. Peter's earbuds had come out while he slept and she could hear "CoughSyrup" by Young the Giant playing in the background of the airconditioned room.

Loud footsteps came down the halls, Shuri froze, her heart pounded as she quickly untucked herself from Peter's arms and slipped over to his closet, (Walk in) and hid behind the several shirts Peter had hanging, she could hear the footsteps come closer, loud boots clicking on the wooden floor, they stopped right outside the room, and Shuri could see the knob silently turn, the door creaked on its hinges but obeyed and a crack of light came into the dark room, the light landed on Peter's sleeping form before the person closed the door again, and she could hear the footsteps proceeding back. Minutes later the hall light flicked off and she came back to the bed slipping in and snuggled back onto Peter.

(END OF FLASHBACKK ^w^)

Peter blinked down at his girlfriend, leading her out of the closet, them both carrying a tube of vibranium, (TO EVADE SUSPICION) setting it beside Bruce.

"Yeah no I was thinking what if we adjusted the spindle, so it dumps the glitter on Sam, not Clint" he said to her a bit too loudly.

Everyone was still staring...

GOD how would he get through this trip


	2. Field Trip prt 2

They had left the labs and Flash was beginning to get bored, he didn't care what year Stark Industries was founded, or that Tony Stark took over the company when his dad died, Heck he could care less, All he wanted was to meet the Avengers, His heroes, Idols even. thats all that mattered, This though circulated through his head as they headed up to the cafeteria for lunch, for some reason the Princess of Wakanda was accompanying them, she stuck to Penis's side, since they left the room, latched onto his arm as they walked ahead, Ned and Michelle seemed to have also been glued to Parker's side, something that for some reason caused Flash to feel fury, no He had every right, Penis was lying to everyone, lying to his friends, barely even caring. This filled Flash with pure anger, anger he would have to get rid of.

"So, Tony told me your Star Wars Lightsabers were almost done" He heard Shuri give a girlish giggle, pulling on Peter's arm, something about their relationship made him suspicious, yet he still scoffed at the Princess's words. Lightsabers? what a nerd, Sure Star Wars was great but that was about it, though Shuri still fixed him with a glare as sharp as a steak knife, so there was something going on....

"Yeah me and Mr. Strange decided it would be cool to do something like that, Mr. Odinson also wanted to join in--" His reply was cut off by a very loud booming voice.

"How many time's Son of Tony, have I told you to call me Thor, No need for formalities here."

Flash looked up, though he still noticed how Peter winced, AHA something to take note of for sure, The almighty Thor stood, grinning down at the kids, that gathered around near him, many in awe, Finally this shitty tour was getting interesting.

"Umm, sorry Mr-Thor" Peter stuttered "Why didn't you tell me you were here?" He scratched the back of his head nervously, Flash also observed his stance, seeing that the teen, seemed to have shrunk against Shuri, they were holding hands, affectionately.....

"Thor" Shuri ran over to envelop the god into a tight hug, Thor hesitated before squeezing her back, he let her go and she backed up to Peter, they latched hands and gave each other a look, no one could have noticed if they weren't looking closely but Flash could see the way their eyes softened, how they squeezed each other for comfort, something unspoken was happening between them.

"We were getting lunch Thor" Ella smiled her eyes bright, face flushed from meeting the God Of Thunder, He nodded, pointing at Peter, Thor opened his mouth.

"Junior and I brought our lunches, Captain Rogers made them for us" Thor grinned pulling out two metal lunchboxes, completely decked out with My Little Pony, Peter stared in horror, his eyes never leaving the box, Flash barked a laugh while the rest of the class snickered. Peter took the box, his hand slightly strained, how could something so tiny be heavy for Parker, Oh yeah he hasn't gone to the gym like ever.

(time SKIPPPPPp)

The class entered the bustling cafeteria, which looked a lot like a Cafe, It was filled with workers, they all sat at tables, and god was there so many tables, Flash could see Peter cover his ears, though the cafeteria was extremely loud, it wasn't that bad. Shuri pulled him close, whispering words of comfort. Flash narrowed his eyes.

They all spread out getting stuff to eat, Flash stuck close to Peter and his group sitting not very far from them, perhaps a table away, close enough to hear their whispers, Peter opened his lunch box, and to Flash's surprise, it was filled to the brim with snacks and sandwiches. They continued talking, Shuri sometimes stealing Parker's food, which he waved off, Allowing her to take whatever she needed. Flash himself was chowing down on a bagel, it wasn't much but he had eaten a filling breakfast this morning.

"So what are you gonna do about it" Flash perked up at the sentence Mj had just asked, something was going to be revealed he just knew it.

"What do you mean?"

"The whole Pajama Protocol thing" Flash sank back in his seat, disappointment filled through him, wait... What the hell was the Pajama Protocol "thing" he scooted closer towards the table, ignoring the looks he got from his gang.

"-on't know all I can think about are the presentations tomorrow how the hell am I supposed to do that, It's gonna be so difficult" Peter whined, Flash could see Shuri place a reassuring hand on Parker's shoulder, though Mj saw it as well.

"Okay, well what about this whole thing" She gestured to the two "Is anything goin on here" Peter turned bright red, "Peter?" He shook his head.

"Nah, I've known her for so long, we're just such good friends," His voice pitched at the end, making his statement very unbelievable.

"Yeah, Wakanda is so boring without friends, that's why I visit so often" Shuri jumped in, her eyes distant, almost misty. Well Something was going on, he just didn't know what.

NOTE: This is a silly one ^w^

Peter slipped into the elevator, followed closely his classmates, Lunch had passed... Normally, besides trying to evade the suspicion that he and Shuri were dating or the fact that there was almost a food fight..... Shuri was no longer with the group, sadly she had to go work with Mr. Stark, on something, or "Confidential Information" She had stated, giving him an affectionate shove before running down the halls. He could almost sense the look Flash was giving him. They were heading up to some of the personal levels, including his own.

"FRIDAY, take us to floor 78," Ella asked kindly, she swept her brown hair back, swiping her badge on the pad to clear the access, it blinked green once, and with a lurch, the elevator began it's ascending, the class stumbled slightly at the sudden movement. though everyone was chattering quietly, Peter could hear every conversation.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?"

"We're meeting the AVENGERS tomorrow!!"

"What the hell is happening here, how come Penis knows everyone here" This of course was Flash making a snarky comment, he and his goons were whispering to each other, most of their conversations included Peter, and he tried to ignore the fact that he was the center of attention for today, and hopefully just for today, but here's to hoping.

"Arriving at floor 78" FRIDAY stated

"Thanks, FRI"

The doors opened, to spit them out into the hallway, Peter knew this to be the Training halls, he could hear people at the in the farthest room, at the end of the hallway, all out of breath. He immediately recognized the heartbeat of Nat, He could tell by the steady thrum, with a faint whistle. It was how he identified her in the dark. He found it awesome, though still, panic flooded through him. Get ready for operation Embarrass Peter 2.0

They came to the end of the hall, the room's door has a small window at the top, and through that window, they could see the four figures, sparring on yoga mats, Peter knew them all, just by fighting styles. Nat was using a fluid, yet controlled way of fighting, Bucky was just swinging his metal arm around, Sam was using two pool noodles as makeshift wings, blocking hits as they came (Lol) and Scott was disappearing every five seconds. The room was dark, hence the fact that his class still had no idea what or who was in there, they could probably only see 10 feet into the 30-foot room, though Peter could see it all, Hear it all, So while the class could only see shadowy figures, Peter could see colors.

"Okay, so it looks like some of the Avengers have already started fighting, They told me that you would get a special training session," Ella told them, her voice high with excitement. She swiped her badge, it beeped green again, and the lock to the door clicked, it opened with ease.

Excited murmurs spread through the crowd, as they watched the four stop, Sam turning to click on the lights. "Hey kids," Scott waved, experience with his daughter, made him slightly less awkward than the others. Peter watched as the class took in who was there.

"Oh, My God!"

"Look, it's the Avengers"

Peter turned his eyes to meet Nat's, She gave him a greedy smirk, eyes flashing with anticipation, He felt his neck prick, jerking out of the way, he got a good look at what was causing it, Loki stood next to him, he looked guilty holding a pot of sludge. The pieces formed in his mind and he snorted

"Uh-Uh, Loki" Peter spun away, laughing as the god attempted to catch up to him, "You ain't touchin this" He made a gesture towards himself, and watched as Sam burst out laughing. Loki attempted to throw the sludge onto Peter, but it just splatted on the floor, Peter looked up to see the god, make a face before throwing up a peace sign.

Peter walked over to the container and took it in his arms, he could sense someone else's heartbeat, one he knew very well. Grinning to himself he picked it up in his arms, "Hey Terry you want some?" He through the pot into the air, snorting when a pair of arms caught it.

Shuri smirked, "tHiS bItCh EmPtY..... Yeet!" she proceeded to toss the pot out the nearby window, It shattered while the pot went spinning out of the building. Peter looked up in horror, meeting his girlfriend's gaze, she grinned and they both burst out laughing.

Scott looked extremely confused, Nat put her serious face on, attempting not to laugh, Sam was on the floor crying, and Bucky just looked unimpressed. Loki was gone, vanished to where ever. and his classmates looked extremely shocked.

"I swear to god, who's idea was it to introduce you guys to each other"

"Tony's" they called back, cheery expressions despite what had happened, The room was ten times brighter seeing that a window was gone, Nat sighed.

"We should probably get on with the presentation" She calmly stated, Peter was on the verge of hysterical tears, Shuri was laughing so hard,

"Shall we begin?"

(TIMMMEEEE SKIP,)

Tony raised a hand to rub the exhaustion out of his eyes, he was currently watching the security footage to see how Peter's class was doing, Monitoring you could say. He had seen the whole fiasco with the pot, he could see Peter, Shuri, and Sam dying of laughter, on the floor clutching their sides. He could also see Natasha teaching the class, about martial arts or something.

"Friday, Honey, give me some sound"

"Of course Old Man" FRIDAY replied calmly, The feed turned on and he could hear the kids learning, Tony jolted up, his head colliding with the laptop screen. Uggh he turned to gingerly rub the swelling lump on his scalp, The room around him was small, so to say a security office he had rather rudely shoved the owner out, telling him to go find something else to do.

"FRIDAY, Who messed with my protocols?" Tony winced as the slight movement of his hand caused a flash of pain, If it was Peter...

"BossAssBitch has messed with your protocols Mr. Boomer, while you were in that meeting, he could remember it clearly, the one where Shuri had dramatically jumped up and declared war on Peter, Ta Challa was not amused.

He could see the two stand up, wiping away tears, Tony thought for just a moment he saw something, perhaps, perhaps not


	3. Field Trip prt 3

The sky was going dark, the sun dropping low on the horizon, dusk settled as the night enveloped the world like some sort of creature. Soft rain pattered at the windows of the suite that the class was staying in, it was peaceful, except for the constant chatter of the guests. Ned and Mj were giggling in the corner over her drawings, Shuri and Peter sat on one of the bunk beds that filled the room, Peter's head in Shuri's lap she was absently playing with his hair while they watched vines on her phone, Flash was gossiping in the corner, giving the two dirty looks every so often, the rest of the class was spread out talking about what had happened,

Peter's head twinged painfully at the loud chit-chat taking place, the room around him spun, and he felt his stomach clench at the sudden dizziness, he groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, hiding from the loud noises and bright lights, Shuri gently massaged his hand, knowing what was happening, she pulled him closer and stroked his soft curls. "Friday, commence Protocol Sp8d3r Overload" Peter felt the lights dim, slightly helping with the migraine, Shuri gave him a small smile and cupped her hands over his ears, the pain dulled and he sighed, letting himself purr gently.

Of course, everyone noticed, they had all looked up at Shuri when she spoke aloud, but most didn't notice the curled up Peter Parker in her lap, they took that all in when the lights when down, they saw her cover his ears, they all gave her strange looks, to which she just shrugged and went back to stroking his hair. he purred happily and felt her grin.

Ella peeked her head in, smiling at the group "Dinner's ready, you guys are in for a treat, the Avengers will be in the cafeteria as well" Everyone sat up, the volume in the room increased and Peter winced slightly, his eyes watered but he sat up, almost falling back down as the action left him light-headed.

"Shit" was all he could get out, of course, they were eating with them, to embarrass Peter, which was just cold.

"Will Spiderman be there?" Flash called to the guide, his eyes sparkled with excitement. The room around them quieted at the question, Peter almost gasped in relief, Shuri took his face in her hands and grinned, he rolled his eyes and jumped down from the bunk, offering his hand to her, she, of course, ignored it and hopped down gracefully, giving him the finger before pulling on her shoes.

"Mr. Stark said that Spiderman would be absent from tonight's dinner, I hear he is with his family" Ella replied simply, her face not giving away anything, Peter snorted if only she knew, "Well I think we should get going, we don't want to be late" Ella checked her watch and opened the door for everyone to exit, they were spit out into the hallway, and she led them out and down to the very very loud cafeteria, the glass door separating them showed the whole team, talking amongst themselves, other interns squawked as they walked in, realizing the Avengers were eating in the cafeteria instead of their own personal kitchen, The class entered awkwardly looking over at the others.

"AH HELLO TINY MIDGARDIANS" Peter cringed, of course, Thor was here, god now his ears were ringing, Peter cursed up a storm in his mind, Wanda looked up at him in concern, and he immediately shut his thoughts up, couldn't have her finding out about..... He froze and she froze, Peter elbowed Shuri in the side, She looked over at him and Peter nodded in Wanda's direction. pointing to his head in what he hoped would signal for her to shut up. 

"Let's go sit," Ella walked ahead and got everyone settled, the seating was confusing, though Peter was sitting next to Loki and Shuri, Flash was next to Tony and Steve (He looked like he was about to explode from excitement) though Peter doubted they sat next to him because they liked him, and the rest were stuck on one side of the table with each other, Peter looked at Loki who had a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Hey Pete" Loki said very very loudly, and Peter flinched and reached up to cover his ears, Shuri was at his side instantly and she grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it for comfort, Loki frowned and looked apologetic for at least .7 seconds before he continued on talking. Peter barely listened at all and just picked at his food, trying not to cry out as everyone began conversing. 

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Omg it's Black Widow!"

"So Steve, I hear there's been something happening in your room with a certain somebody" Tony whispered to his friend, Steve blushed a bright red and went back to picking at his food, Flash looked overjoyed and was completely bragging about how everyone wanted to talk to him, Tony rolled his eyes and looked over at Peter, who was still eating his food, His eyes traveled over to Shuri and right away he noticed how she was only talking to Peter, who looked beyond tired.

"ACK" Peter yelped and jumped up, pushing his chair back he looked at Loki, then down to the knife in his side, wedged between his ribs, his yellow shirt turning maroon, "D-Di- did you just STAB ME" Peter yelled, Loki, looked at him oddly like he had asked for it.

"You looked like you were in pain, so I got you something else to think about" He replied smartly, his face expressing the confusion he was experiencing.

"What the fuck Loki! Oh My God YOU STABBED ME!" Peter was shaking, both from anger and pain, everyone just stared in silent horror, watching the scene play out, that's when the Avengers jumped in.

"LOKI YOU STABBED HIM"

"EVERY SINGLE TIME, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU ALREADY DONE THIS TO THE POOR KID"

"OMG PETER" Both Shuri and Tony jumped up to help him, Peter already feeling woozy, they both sent Loki looks of steel before pulling him out of the room entirely, rushing him out while everyone yelled at the poor god.

"THIS IS THE 4TH TIME THIS WEEK YOU IDIOT"

"BROTHER DO NOT STAB STARKSON"

Peter listened to them, looking at the blood rushing out from his side, he looked over at the two holding him up, as they headed off to the Med-Bay, He smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself slip off to the world of sleep.

I don't even know what happened, so do not judge, My friend wanted me to put that part in so I did, hope you enjoyed.


	4. Well Hello There

(NOTE: I'm just takin a little break from Why Me don't worry, I'll get back to it soon)

The gym felt hot and humid, from all the sweaty bodies that had been in there, It stank of human sweat, blood, and tears and Flash loved it, P.E was if not the best class in Midtown, he met up with Jason and Finn, His best friends and they made their way to the locker rooms, the squeak of shoes on the wooden floor, was familiar and almost soothing. Like always Coach Bonds stood outside the locker room, eyes narrowed as he watched all the kids flood in, He stood leaning against the frame of the door, a cap rested on his blonde mat of hair, he eyed them suspiciously as they came closer.

"What are we doing today coach?"

"Dodgeball" Coach Bonds replied gruffly, a shiver of excitement made its way up Flash's spine, it was his favourite, mainly because he was so good at it, He couldn't wait to win, again like always. They made their way in, heading to undress and put on the specified P.E shirts that they were required to wear, Blue with white emblazed Midtown High on the front, and grey shorts, He pulled them on, loving the cool silk that they were made of, looking around Flash realized that Penis Parker was nowhere to be seen, Probably dressing the bathrooms, being a pussy The kid was such a dork it was impossible not to bully him.

"C'mon" He muttered to Finn and Jason, they gave him a confused look, "Let's go find Parker" P.E would be quite boring if he couldn't at least spit a snarky remark towards the guy, first place they checked was the bathrooms, sure enough, someone was in the stalls, He could hear the laboured breathing. Though he was pretty sure he could also hear Penis talking to himself.

"Hey it's not my fault, ugh just tell me what to do"

"Nope, nope just stop, I'll just deal with it by myself...SHIT" They could hear Peter yelp, Flash flinched, since when did he curse. Something was happening in that stall, the curiosity took over, and he gently pressed on the door, He was surprised to find that it slid under his touch, moving, they could hear Parker inhale sharply, and then hands pressed back onto the door, slamming it shut. Flash retaliated by pushing back the door, it went back but just a little, he increased the pressure on the door and motioned for his friends to help, they all pressed their hands against the door, it went back more, they could see the brown curls of his hair, and pushed harder.

"Go away Flash!" He could hear the fear that caused his voice to waver. they all shoved their weight against the door and it slammed against the stall wall, Peter yelped and tried to cover himself, Parker sat there, Bare-chested, his shirt lay forgotten on the bar of the stall, they could see a deep gash on his side, seeing that Penis had shoved toilet paper into the wound it had already soaked through, causing the floor to go red beneath him, but the thing that surprised himself the most was the fact, that Peter Parker was ripped, muscles though dripping red, stood out in the light they could see him, eyes distant, almost fading, this kid was losing to much blood, his white skin pale.

"Peter!" They all gasped "What the fuck happened!" He just looked at them, trying to plaster more toilet paper into his wound.

"I-I... Um, I fell" He answered sheepishly, the lie fell short and they all knew he was lying, it was almost to obvious, They started to back away "Really it's nothing, I barely feel anything," He said quickly eyes widened in panic.

"Peter!? Peter, you've been in here a long time, you good?" They all turned to see Ned Leeds walk into the room, and take in the sight. "PETER Holy God, Jesus Christ, Your BLEEDING!" A beefy hand raised to his mouth, eyes widened in horror.

"Ned shut up" Peter hissed he tried to stand but the pain forced him to sit back down, "Really I'm fine" Though the damage had already been done, he could hear the tapping of shoes, students were heading over, and Peter was panicking, he shoved himself to his feet, a small yelp escaped his mouth and he grabbed his shirt, hands shaking, he attempted to pull it over his head, but stopped when the pain got to be too much, They were still coming and all he could think was how the Hell he was going to get out of this.

Betty was the first to get to the door, Peter was turned around hands still shaking "What's all the commotion in here?"

Flash reacted first, grabbing Parker's arm he turned him to face the little crowd outside the bathroom, he clutched at his side, trying to keep the injury hidden, as well as possible, Everyone turned to look, at Peter's pale white face, to the shocked look of the people around him, to the wound in his side. People froze, some screamed, others sat in complete silence.

"Everyone, I said out-" Coach Bond stopped when he saw the teenager, "Holy Shit Peter" was all he could get out, Peter stumbled out trying to keep his head clear.  
This was so embarrassing, how could he even stop to explain.

"I'm phine" He slurred, "NO don't call him" He suddenly shouted, causing people to jump. "Karen I swear to god" Who the hell was he talking too, He sounded insane, looked insane with a deep wound, and tired baggy eyes. "Damnit"

They stood there for a good ten minutes just watching Peter turn whiter and whiter. When

BANG

The locker room door flew open, and a man in a red and yellow suit stepped forward. "Where's Peter" He yelled spotting the group of kids standing outside the door. "Peter?!" He pushed forward not acknowledging the stunned silence, 'Oh my god, May's gonna kill me" He rushed to the kneeling boy.

"Oh hey there mishter Shtark" Peter burbled, giving a happy hiccup, if there wasn't a deep gash in his side, he could pass off as a drunk teen. "I'm a-okay"

"Your gonna be the death of me kid" He grabbed Parker under his armpits and just took off with the guy.

They were left in stunned silence.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	5. Well Great

"No, Mr. Stark I don't want to go" Peter whined, glaring at the keys Tony dangled in front of him, They were in the lobby, Happy waiting patiently outside, it was late, probably 9, the sky was dark, rain softly pattered at the glass windows. Peter was in his Iron Spider suit, it's red and gold flashed under the light of the lobby.

"Well you are" Tony replied simply, turning to pull on an overcoat, Peter groaned loudly behind him, grinning Tony walked over to the exit, Peter scuffing his feet on the shiny tile floor behind him, "Jeez kid, actually show some enthusiasm, it's not every day you get to go grocery shopping with Ironman" of course he had to do this, it sucked like a lot, they were, of course, shopping for the Avengers, Peter hadn't even known this was a thing but apparently Clint had been grocery shopping for everyone, until this month. Because now it was Tony's turn.

"This is your job, not mine!" Peter crossed his arms, giving his mentor a cold glare "Why can't you just ask FRIDAY to order this shit?"

"Language, and no, where's the fun in that?" Tony looked like a giddy man-child. His eyes looked mischievous as he flashed Peter his award-winning smile before pulling the kid into a side hug "Let's not keep Happy waiting."

(Time Skip)

They were dropped off at the nearest Kroger, Tony's grocery store, or whatever, of course as soon as they walked in, everyone checking out went silent, Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed a cart, He could hear everyone whispering to themselves, he could of course hear them all.

"Do you think we could get a picture?"

"What are they doing here"

"WHAT! nooo I'm not asking Spiderman if he can sign my butt, you fricking weirdo"

"OMG!!!!!!!!"

Peter tuned out the crowd and returned to Tony with the cart, "we need disguises" He muttered/groaned, Peter wasn't used to the attention, and Tony, of course, being followed around ever since he was born, he was used to it. He pulled his suit closer to himself, giving the people a cheery wave before pulling Peter into an empty aisle, or the chip aisle.

"Okay here's your list," Tony pulled out a reasonably sized list, handing it to him, Peter could see the names next to the items, that each person wanted. "And I have my own" Peter gaped, but inwardly grinned seeing that his list was shorter than Tony's. "Go grab all that stuff, and then join me in aisle 19 he pointed to the back of the store where in flashy black letters was the number 19.

"Okay got it," Tony gave him a nod before walking off "And may the best Shopper win" Peter called after him, Tony froze, turning his head ever so slightly to face Peter's, a devious grin plastered on his face.

"Oh it's on"

(Somewhere in Security, Idk how stores' work)

"Holy shit, get ready for the greatest face-off in history," Todd told the rest of his buds, they all sat behind computer screens monitoring the security cams, this was a going to be interesting. "Seems like Spiderman and Ironman are going against each other. Everyone place bets and we can begin"

"20$ Spiderman"

"40$ Ironman please"

Bets were placed, Security cams watched, everyone didn't dare breathe, or even blink for that matter. This was too important, "Now remember, whoever reaches aisle 19 is declared the winner" Todd reminded "I personally think Mr. Spider is gonna make it there first but you never know, Jason you recording this?"

"Yep, all set"

"Good, let the games begin"

(Back to the Store)

Peter raced aisle after aisle, the only rule was to keep that carts with you at all times so that made ceilings out, bummer. He was about 1/4 through the list, he had already gotten 

Thor's toothpaste

A Toaster (Thor keeps breaking them)

A Blender (Thor keeps breaking them)

A Coffee Maker (Thor keeps breaking them)

Poptarts

Bucky's knives

Nat's knives

Wade's knives

Loki's knives

Clint's knives

Pepper's kitchen knives

Just alot of knives, so now that people were staring at him, he had like 30 knives in his cart, so yeah the Spiderman is insane but whatever. He was going fast, didn't even stop for photos, or autographs. Using webs to grab stuff as he went along, he was doing good. about 2/4's in right now

Shuri's book on Vines (Peter got two, one for himself)

Popcorn

Bruce's acne cream

Peter's headphones

A new backpack

Poptarts

A Star Wars Poster

Peter was doing good, he stopped as he turned a corner, jumping into the ice cream aisle, literally grabbing all the flavors, before turning back to grab another cart when something stopped him. 

"Hey, can I get a photo" Peter would normally decline, but he felt it was only fair to let Mr. Stark catch, he turned around and froze. UH UH NO WAY It was of course Flash, WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK, "Spiderman?"

"Umm yeah I'm kinda in a situation here, maybe later" Peter said sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, he an out before anyone could stop him, sighing in relief he continued gathering the stuff they needed.

Plant feritlizer for Groot

Records for Peter #2

Shampoo

Soap

Art Supplies for Steve

Rust Spray for Bucky

Dog Collar for Ta'Challa (He got another panther)

Sand for Scott

Stuffed Bear for Morgan

Paprikash for Wanda

Book on Human Behaviors for Vision

He was almost done....

(Somewhere in Security)

"Looks like Spiderman is doing great, Ironman close behind, man this will be close" Todd was excited, who cared about the other shoppers, they were to busy looking at the speed war going on between the heroes to actually steal shit. he looked back at the gang to find them all sitting on the edge of their seats, eyes trained on the security screen, Jason holding the camera.

"C'mon Stark"

"Spiderman will win this, I just know it"

(Back in the store)

Toilet paper

Hand sanitizer

And Peter was done, sure he had 4 carts but with webbing, he was able to attach them all to himself, all the carts in a straight line as he sprinted straight for aisle 19, the black numbers glinting. Peter could hear panting and he turned, seeing Tony emerge with a bunch of his suits pushing carts behind him, Peter felt bad for taking the shorter list, there were 7 carts of everything everyone needed, Peter shuddered imagining Clint doing this all by himself. He sprinted straight over to aisle 19 and stopped at the line, if Tony were to pay for all this then Tony would win this.

Peter stopped and stood at the entrance to the aisle waiting for Tony to catch up, His mentor gave him a confused look before he crossed the line. "YESSSSSSSs" Peter shook his hand, was it just him or were there people yelling at something in the background. shrugging it off he crossed the line and smiled

"Good job Mr. Stark"

"Your the best kid"

"I know"


	6. OOOH Liz Likes

NOTE: This will not be the exact dialogue as it is in Spiderman Homecoming (2017) so don't get mad at me.

Liz ran down the hall, she felt giddy, anxious even, that she was out in her bathing suit late at night on her way to the pool. She could hear the giggles behind her as she rushed through, her bare feet scuffing on the carpets, fingers tracing the smooth wallpaper. She added a little extra speed to her step, effectively running right into Peter Parker, a dark hoodie shadowing his face as he had stepped out of his room, a backpack securely slung over his shoulder, She slipped with a small yelp falling into his arms, silently thanking him for holding them out for her to trip into. He looked surprised yet suspiciously sneaky in his getup. 

"Oh god, I'm sorry Peter" She steadied herself, admiring his strong muscled arms as they gently lifted her onto her feet, "I wasn't looking-" he gave her a small smile.

"It's fine Liz" Peter calmly said, his voice was high, as it always was when he talked to her, it was pretty obvious his feelings for her, even the teachers had caught on, putting the two together every chance they got to. She thought it was cute, though lots of her classmates just found it cringy, he was just so awkward when she was in the room. 

Liz gave him an apologetic smile, he waved it off his face turning a small shade of pink, "Oh hey! we're heading to the pool, you should come."

"O-Oh I was going to head down to the lobby to study."

"Peter you don't need to study, you're literally the smartest guy I know." Peter's smile turned into a small grin, his eyes shined. He looked conflicted as if he was keeping something, though that wouldn't have surprised her, He was always disappearing and keeping secrets, it was annoying he almost missed this trip for his internship, HIS INTERNSHIP, like that mattered much, when so much college credit they would get if they won this. She cleared her throat, "Anyway, you look like you haven't had any fun in ages, so um go put your trunks on and join us." She felt awkward, slapping a Snickers bars into his hands before leading the whispering group off to the pool.

(Time Skip) 

Peter was extremely conflicted, on one hand, he was supposed to get rid of the big vulture guy, trying to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone, and on the other, his crush had invited him to go swimming, and he wasn't supposed to sneak out, and Mr. Stark had told him not to investigate the big flying vulture guy, who had no problem drowning teenage kids.

Peter sighed in exasperation, he was still standing outside his room, his eyes closed as he thought about all the option, it had probably been 5 minutes, and during that time he had his answer, he groaned shifting his bag on his shoulder Peter opened the door, to find a passed out Ned on one of the twin beds, he lay stretched out, and facedown into a pillow. As quietly as possible he opened his bag and quickly changed into his trunks, Snickers bar still in hand, pulling a comfortable shirt on, while also grabbing a fluffy white towel from the bathroom.

He left the room at 10 pm, his heart felt light as he followed the girlish screams and small shrieks, that came from the room, Peter stopped as he came up to the door, a sign next to it clearly stated pool, and there was brail to prove it, Peter sighed and pulled the towel closer, swiping the card, Peter watched the little red beep green, before the sound of locks turning caught his attention, the door clipped open with a small sound.

The stink of chlorine hit him like a wall and he struggled to not double over. Stepping in he noticed the room was humid, air conditioners blew somewhere in the room, the walls were tile, the floor cement, the pool itself was smooth and wet, jets coursed through the waters. the stone was shiny from the splashing that was currently happening, Flash looked pretty stupid with wet hair, and he watched in amusement as the bully dramatically leaped into the water, Cindy, Liz, and MJ were sitting at the edge of the pool (next to the hot tub) laughing at the stupidity of Flash, the rest of the Decathalon team was messing around. 

Everyone glanced over to where Peter stood, a small smirk on his face as he entered, quietly closing the door behind him, before throwing the towel onto the nearest pool chair, Liz seemed to take much more notice of him and he felt his cheeks brighten at the sight of Liz's black swimsuit that hugged her body tightly, he tried to keep his eyes up, and succeeded, sighing in relief he hoped someone hadn't noticed.

"Well get in," Peter looked up from his thoughts, Mj sat smirking as she mentally noted to draw what his face had looked like, he childishly stuck his tongue out causing Cindy to break out into giggles, he gave her a confused look, causing her to laugh harder. Peter got ready to remove his shirt when he froze, remembering the scars and the abs. Sure he could probably pass the scars off but the abs would be harder, he sighed, luckily Peter had chosen his least favorite shirt so it wouldn't be that bad swimming in it.

Liz was excited that Peter had decided to join, not as excited as Cindy but excited that he was finally being a fun person to be around, besides the internship he was a good kid, nice, and maybe even cute. Liz felt a mild heat around her neck as she watched him step into the pool, admiring the way he looked in that shirt, Peter sighed as everyone was looking at him, he slipped into the water gasping audibly at the sudden temperature change, Peter stepped in, walking over to where the girls sat, awkwardly seeing that the water was extremely thick? 

Cindy blushed, hard when she saw him, Liz giggled into her hand at her friend's sudden excitement, Peter would be good for her, He made his way over, pulling himself out of the water to sit next to the three, at the sight of him Cindy gave a small yelp, covering her furiously blushing face from him, Peter shook himself off, holding out his arms as if to say 'look what you've done' they were sopping, coating the white tile in droplets, he sat next to them, and that's when the three noticed his tight wet shirt, Cindy gave a small shriek, eyeing the abs that ran down his shirt, the huge biceps. MJ looked flushed and Liz felt a wave of excitement rush through her.

"I feel like this was a bad idea," Peter said humorously eyeing the girl's reactions with weary trying to cover himself up with his hunky man arms, Liz giggled and playfully shoved his wet shoulder.

Cindy still looked dazed, MJ clapped her hands loudly behind her, bringing the poor girl back to Earth, her eyes tracing the lines in his chest, Peter shifted uncomfortably as he watched her, his eyes filled with humor, he sat closer to MJ than Liz and even her friend looked like she was fawning over him.

"Hey, Loser,"

"Shut up MJ"

Liz smiled, a twinge of jealousy passing through her making her shudder, she leaned into him and felt Peter tense, relaxing a minute later, "I dare you to take your shirt off" she whispered into his ear, and he cringed and looked over at her, "Poor Cindy will die," She added cheekily, Peter flushed and looked over at the girl who was staring intently at his arms. He groaned and pulled at the buttons on his shirt, Cindy's eyes widened and she went deep red at the ever increasing amount of skin that Peter was showing, he got down to the last button and pulled the shirt gently off, exposing some scar tissue and the pale white of his chest.

Cindy squealed and pulled her hands over her face, they all chortled at her reaction, before Peter put his shirt back on. 

"Imma go study" Liz rolled her eyes as she watched the guy walk away.


	7. Journal

(Note: Pretend Liz didn't move away, but she likes him, and he's gotten over her)

He was sleeping, in the middle of Chemistry, Peter was sleeping while everyone was mixing chemicals, how was he asleep! Liz looked up from her station, safety glasses clouding her line of sight as she gazed at his slumped form across from her, his books strewn out under his head, as he slept, she could tell he was out cold, the chemicals were so strong she was surprised he could even fall asleep.

Sighing Liz walked over to the other side of the lab coming up to the teen "Pete... Peter" She whispered gently, noticing the sounds that Peter was making. Peter was purring, like a cat she placed a gentle hand over his back, feeling the strong vibrate that was coming from him. Could humans even purr? He hadn't even stirred but his purr grew louder as she stroked a hand over his shirt, the wrinkles smoothing under her touch.

"So now add the Nitrus Hydrogen to the mixture, keep your fingers out of the way, and make sure to keep your glasses on" Mrs. Thomas called to the rest of the students, her example shown on the Powerpoint in small pictures, hopefully, everyone was watching the board instead of her attempts to get him up.

Liz continued to attempt to wake him up, his small form vibrating as he purred, "Peter!" she whispered-yelled, he stirred, grunting at the sudden noise. She tried pushing him when she noticed the small book, it had a leather cover, a small strap wrapped across the top, it seemed like a diary of sorts. Liz felt her heart quicken, Peter's journal, he wouldn't mind if she just took a look..... Liz reached out and pulled the small book into her arms, carrying it back to her spot. She pulled the strap off and opened it. the first page covered in small doodles with Peter's neat handwriting on the paper

Peter Parker 2017 May 23

So, I don't know why I'm writing a journal but apparently my therapist says it's "healing" or whatever, so here it goes. Ever since the incident, I've been waking up from nightmares, bad ones I always feel so trapped, it's been so hard and even as he is in jail, I can't help but think he'll get out and tell everyone my secret, Liz is distant, I feel so terrible for what happened to her, how badly it must be affecting her, seeing that I've been the cause to pretty much all of her problems, MJ keeps coming over, appearing at my door, I really like her, a lot, I don't even know if she feels the same way, but I think she likes me, I mean I hope she does.

Mr. Stark told me not to worry about the details, he and Pepper are happy and I'm excited, but ever since May kicked me out, I've been a mess, thank god Mr. Stark decided to adopt me, and keep me safe, I've got my own room, and living next to Clint isn't so bad, though I feel terrible for Bucky, him being so close to Steve's room, and for sure there has been something going on with Nat and him. I mean its happened more than once when Bucky has shown up at my door in the middle of the night, I'm glad he comes to me, Bucky is awesome and I love hanging out with him. 

And not to mention my secret, I think it's under wraps, of course, MJ is on to me, but her being so brilliant I'm not surprised when Capsicle found out he was pretty mad, yelled at Tony and he wouldn't talk to me or him for about a week, Clint was more than excited, Nat loves being so close to her favorite "Nephew."

Well I guess that's about it-

Liz snapped the book close, sliding it over to where she had taken it, her eyes went wide when she heard Peter stirring, she felt her heart rate speed up, Peter looked up blearily, his eyes met hers and he looked around.

"Damn it!" Peter sat up, fully awake darting over to the beakers he followed the directions as fast as possible, Liz sat confused as the nerd poured the chemicals in, gagging heavily at the smell as he rushed through. "Why didn't you wake me?" He muttered rushing to get the mixture right.

"Umm... I mean you looked so peaceful," she bit her lip, hoping he wouldn't notice that the journal was open for everyone to see, Liz stood up, angling her head to catch a few words.

I can't let anyone find out.

Bucky made this stupid Poptart city in his closet, so now his room smells like stale pop tarts.

I approached Steve and Nat about their relationship, they weren't too happy...

Peter followed her gaze and inhaled sharply when he noticed the journal, giving her a quizzical look, Liz squirmed uncomfortably, thinking about what she had read. Yeah no she was going to talk to him about this.


	8. Heather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on a song  
> Heather: by Conan Gray   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GPUg7n8-M6o&list=RD1kwj_X1PVDU&index=9  
> Check it out!

Note: I love this song, it's so broken and sad that I thought I would write a story about it, this is from Wade's perspective, he loves Peter and yet Peter loves MJ, This talks about how he experiences this hurt. (Wade is de-aged, and he goes to Peter's school)

I still remember  
Third of December

It was cold, the icy winds whipping across his face, he loved being with Peter, they had met the first day of 6th grade, life was so simple when he saw this boy, he loved Peter, Wade didn't know if Peter liked him back, it was hard being so close to him, not telling him how much he loved Peter, his Peter. The one with curly brown hair, warm brown eyes that made him feel warm, a cute smile, Wade felt happy when he saw Peter smiling, smiling because of him, smiling because Wade had said something funny.

Wade was walking home alone, as he always did after school, his thoughts constantly on the boy that caused him so much joy, the boy that he loved so much, yet he couldn't tell Peter, and even as he walked, his hood pulled close to his red face, hands tucked in his pockets, eyes down at the pavement, the snow crunching under his feet as he continued, he thought about Peter, thought about everything he did, and how he did it. He called up an image of Peter, a brief mental photo that faded with the snow, He was busy focusing on the sidewalk, eyeing the many cracks to notice the speeding van that came at him, speeding up, it's wheels slipping on the wet slush that clumped on the street.

Wade felt himself being picked up and jerked to the side, the figure though barely visible through the storm, red and blue, the warmth of his arms clutching around Wade's chest, and Wade could feel the warm heartbeat, pounding hard. He repositioned Wade in his clutch, setting the teen gently between the two buildings, his breath fogging the arm, the nose of his mask warm as he looked at Wade, this was Spiderman! Wade could barely focus from the numbness of his face to smile happily at the hero, his eyes wide, snow flying into his eyelashes as he watched the hero in silence, seeing him rub his hands together, before jumping to catch a strand of web, giving a small wave as he swung away.

Wade couldn't help but feel as if the figure was familiar.

Me in your sweater  
You said it looked betterOn me, than it did you  
Only if you knew  
How much I liked you

Peter was sitting next to him, it was biology class, the room silent as they worked quickly on their papers, except for the slight noise of tapping pencils, it seemed to be annoying Peter as he sat, his head cushioned on his arms, eyes closed, breathing hard. Wade knew this to be one of Peter's migraines and he rubbed his friend's arms comfortingly, trying to get the poor kid to focus on something other than the blinding pain in his head. 

The room was cold, very cold, Wade shivered, his spine running up and down with cold chills, and he tried not to let his teeth chatter, for Peter's sake, Wade looked over at his friends face, taking in the painful grimace, that found its way onto his mellow features, eyebrows scrunched, lips pursed. Wade glanced around, his mind going as he glanced at the few making noises, sending glares their way while he tried to comfort his friend.

Peter was wearing a thin sweater over one of his nerdy t-shirts, he looked too warm, and Wade pulled it gently off his arms, slipping the appendages through silently, removing the sweater gently, placing it by his head, happy he could be of some service.

Peter woke when the bell rang, eyeing the sweater next to his head, glancing at Wade who was cheerily doing both their pages, Peter met Wade's eyes and he softened, giving a truly thankful smile at his friend of 4 years, Wade grinned sheepishly sliding the paper over to Peter, who took it. He eyed the sweater and threw it at Wade, who caught it startled,

"It's your now," He mumbled, the humor clear in his voice, giving Wade a silly look before gathering his things, leaving the stunned Wade with his sweater, Wade radiating happy energy.

But I watch your eyes, as sheWalks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die

MJ came the next week, She was pretty, though nothing that Wade was interested in, but Peter was, Wade, watched the want in his face as she sat to the front of them, nudging Wade excitedly when he noticed Wade was watching him, pointing up to the girl in front of them, her dark brown air sleek and curly in sunlight, her brown eyes focused on a small notebook she drew in, watching the students around them. Wade gave him an exaggerated thumbs-up before focusing on his paper, trying to keep the hurt from his features, the class began and Wade couldn't help but notice how Peter's eyes flicked to look at her before darting to stare at the board, a small smile on his lips every time he did.

MJ was smart, sort of dark, and serious, surely this couldn't be a girl that Peter liked, but Wade watched for a week as Peter tried to work up the courage to ask this girl out, every day he went to talk to her, trying to get her to notice him, Wade was disappointed at the sight of the two standing together by their lockers when school began and saying goodbye to each other when school ended, Peter eventually inviting her to sit with the two, his face lighting up when she agreed.

Why would you ever kiss me?

I'm not even half, as pretty

Wade knew that he had burn scars, it was something he didn't try to hide before, it was his fault he had these scars, and he hated them now, they made him something he wasn't and he knew that Peter didn't care, but ever since MJ came he was looking at her, not him, but it wasn't like Peter ever looked at Wade the way Wade looked at Peter, MJ was nice sure, but Wade couldn't help but be jealous of her smooth skin, compared to the ones that Wade had.

You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were HeatherWatch as she stands with  
Her holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder  
Now I'm getting colderBut how could I hate her?  
She's such an angel  
But then again, kinda  
Wish she were dead, as she

Wade watched the two grow closer, he watched the way they looked at each other, eyes filled with admiration, awe... They were almost perfect for each other. MJ was cool, Wade watched as he became second, he watched as his needs began to not matter to Peter, Wade was susceptible to bullying, and yet Peter seemed to only step in if he knew he could take it, Peter was slightly popular, not one of the bigs, but he knew everyone, and everyone loved him. Wade was way down lower than Peter, but Peter usually stepped up for Peter, Wade just wanted to take Peter and tell him how he felt, how he really felt about him, but Peter didn't seem to want to listen, his ears reserved for MJ.

Walks by  
What a sight for  
Sore eyes  
Brighter than a  
Blue sky  
She's got you  
Mesmerized  
While I die

It was the 11th of March, when Wade walked into Peter's room, expecting to find his best friend, waiting for him, like he always did, Wade didn't expect to find MJ and Peter making out, deep into the sesh they didn't seem to notice him, and he swallowed weakly at the sight of the two, eyes deep with lust, and emotion as the continued, Wade stopped and ran out, ignoring the yelps at the slammed door, he didn't care, and yet Peter didn't seem to run out to get to him, Wade kept running, he ran out of the apartment building, eyes filling with tears as he tried not to focus on the image that was burned in his mind, He could feel eyes on him as he ran, wiping the tears from his eyes, he could feel a filthy wet sob running up his throat, and he pushed it down, ignoring the burn and the pressure in his throat he continued to run, eyes not focused.

He was distraught, Wade was distraught, his best friend, crush of three years kissing that girl, the girl that was so sweet he couldn't hate her, he was sad, of course he was and he choked out a breathy sob, his eyes streaming as he turned into an alley, collapsing on his knees he pulled at his hair, hands pressed to his face as he finally allowed himself to cry. He left the alley three hours later, eyes red and unfocused, hiccuping sobs as he walked, his head down, like the day that Spiderman saved him. Yet when the car came at him. There was no Spiderman to save him this time.

Peter being busy with his girlfriend, he didn't have enough time for his best friend.

Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half, as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
I wish I were HeatherWish I were Heather  
Wish I were HeatherWhy would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester, but you like her better  
Wish I were....


	9. Flash likes Peter... Peter doesn't like him back

I GOT IT, I GOT IT, I GOT IT!!!!!!! Flash couldn't seem to get the thought out of his brain, it filled him with joy and excitement at the idea that he would be going to Stark Towers after school was out!! Eugene Thompson got an internship with Ella Benoist Flash had signed up a couple weeks ago, and he heard back just this morning. His parents seemed to finally care about him, they seemed so proud, and while Flash was strutting down the dirty hallways of Midtown Tech, he thought about their faces when he had told them.

Father had told him he loved him, Flash couldn't stop the goofy grin that had spread on his face, his mother had packed his lunch, gave him a kiss on the cheek and watched as he left the house, waving lovingly. Life was going good, there was no hatred only happiness today.

"...Mhm yeah, NO NAT I told you that he doesn't like it when you feed him that, ugh well tell Tony I'll be working in the labs like always..... What did I tell you about trying to kill him..... NAT!" Peter Parker had the misfortune of walking beside Flash, a phone pressed to his ear, binders in his arms as he continued, "Okay yeah, BYE lots of loves, mhm yeah just tell him I love him... SHIT" Peter tripped over his shoelace dropping his binders, they scattered at his feet and Flash smirked, he kept walking only to hear Peter yell "Shut-up Rogers!"

The day went by slowly, too slow god everything was so boring, Flash lazily rested his chin in his hand, his pencil tip rapidly tapping on the wood, as he pretended to listen to his Physics teacher. God, he could really use a tutor, Parker sat directly ahead of him, barely even paying attention yet still getting every question right. Flash couldn't stop looking at him, he liked Peter wasn't sure how much, but he could still feel something for the curly-haired, doe-eyed boy sitting inches from him, yet he still felt extremely excited. If he could just speed up time!

(TIMMMMMMMEEEE SKIP)

Flash continued down the hallways, a skip in his step as he walked, he felt lighter not only had he left Penis Parker alone except for a couple of dry looks, (Flash had stopped bullying the kid when he realized how much he like Peter), he had scored a B on his Biology test and his lunch had two cookies, two! the bell had just rung, ignoring the wince Parker gave at the noise he had dashed out and was currently on his way to his locker. 

He was going to Stark Towers, Mother was to take him and Father was in the middle of a very important meeting on economics or something, he knew one day he was supposed to take over the company, but Father knew he wouldn't be ready, which was why he was choosing who would, that was both young enough and smart enough, Flash would have suggested Parker if he wasn't so hurt by the fact that his father doubted him.

He watched as a flash of curly brown hair raced past him, heading to the locker located only 5 from his own, phone clutched to his ear "Pick up, Pick up, Pick up OH hey Mr. Stark, hmm? oh no, you'll always be Mr. Stark to me, sir... Why not? Oh, sir, you're not old just mildly unattractive ... OKAY OKAY, I TAKE IT BACK... I know I'm sorry," Peter looked slightly distressed as he hung up the call and put the phone in his pocket, mumbling randomly to himself as he pulled his belongings from the depths of his locker, Flash gave him a look before using his combo to locker 1579, opening it up and pulling his bag out. Peter whizzed away before Flash could even get out a sentence, racing off to go hop in some car.

Flash followed him out, watched as he drove away in a black car, Flash jumped into his Mother's car, happy to finally be able to get to his internship.

"How was your day Eugene?" Flash winced at his real name, he had never liked it, always sounded so formal, not him. Flash wasn't a petty rich boy, he wasn't treated like a prince, more like something that his parents housed for 15 years because, they got tired of washing the dishes, or vacuuming the house. He was jealous of Peter, who got the sweet aunt who loved him no matter what, he had seen her hugging him after the Decathalon incident, after everything that happened she still greeted him with open arms.

"Great Mother, I scored well on my test today" Flash looked over at her, eyes searching hers, looking for the disappointment that she usually looked at him with, she looked proud, proud that he had scored the internship.

"Your father and I would like for you to take pictures so that we can monitor your relationship with Tony Stark, and so that we can find out what they are building"

"Mother, cameras are forbidden, I can't use one!" Stark Industries had a huge rule about it, it was like the biggest rule that all information he was to come across would be classified to all ears outside the building. He could get kicked out if he so much as snapped a picture.

"That is why you will wear this" She held up a small, thumb-sized dot, "Developed by your Father," She said the word with such disgust Flash couldn't help but cringe, he knew that they hated each other, in fact, he was certain, that she only married his father for the money, the fame.

They drove in silence, Flash's thoughts keeping him company as they neared the famed building, Flash stared at it in awe, seeing the shimmering steel, only boosted his nerves, He could see the people milling in from the entrance, working and he felt a shiver run down his spine, realizing he was to work here.

"Have fun, don't forget, take lots of photos!" His mother actually sounded sincere as she pinned the camera into his tie, adjusting it so the folds barely covered it, but kept it hidden.

He gave her a nod before getting out and entering the building. 

(SKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP)

"Yes Ms. Benoist, I'll get to it immediately" Flash scribbled it down on his clipboard, he was in the meeting room!!! or a meeting room, but still he was accomplishing things, Ella was nice, she understood how hard it was to just start out, and she was humorous as well. Made sure he was comfortable. 

"STEVE ROGERS GET YOUR STAR SPANGLED ASS BACK OVER HERE!!!!!!!" Flash flinched at the voice, the hell? The voice boomed, wait Steve Rogers as in Steve Rogers THE Steve Rogers, Flash couldn't help but feel giddy as a thunder of feet ran past, the meeting room went silent, silent enough that he could hear the breathing of them all, waiting for the disruption to be over.

"Ms. Benoist may I use the restroom?"

"Go quickly."


	10. Group Chat

Mr. Spider has added pOpTaRtS, Tincan, Birb, Bonky, Captain Frisbee, Green Bean, King of Furrys Legolas, rip Antony, Red, Dancing Man, GreenLady, Buggirl, and MemeQwueen46 , to Avengers Chat.

Mr. Spider, Tincan, Bonky, Captain Frisbee are online

Mr. Spider: hey everyone

Green Bean has muted the chat

Mr. Spider: damnit

Tincan: Language

Bonky: Language

Captain Frisbee: I swear to god

Mr. Spider: our lord and savior

Tincan: Don't swear

MemeQwueen46 is online

MemeQwueen46: what up

Mr. Spider: i'm jared and i never learned how to fucking read

MemeQwueen46: i'm jared and i never learned how to fucking read

MemeQwueen46: there is a reason you are my favorite white boy

Mr. Spider: awww thanks ^.^

Tincan: Touchy, but wtf just happened

Captain Frisbee: What does Wtf mean?

Bonky: Language

Tincan: Language

Mr. Spider: Language

MemeQwueen46: jewfhurfhrf

King of Furrys: I'm confused why you named me this Shuri

Mr. Spider: shuri that was you! hbfhwfrfr

Tincan: What the hell is even happening

pOpTaRtS, and Red is online

Bonky: Great

Tincan: Well shit

Mr. Spider is offline

Tincan: Huh, why'd the kid leave

Red: He's out with a girl

MemeQwueen46: peter's finally getting laid tonight!

Bonky: Peter yes!

Tincan: WTH Peter NO!!

Tincan: Peter better not be doing anything with that girl, or I so help me god

Captain Frisbee: Why don't we talk to him about it

Legolas is online

Legolas: Why is this chat even a thing

Legolas: Hell yeah Pete

Tincan: Why are you guys supporting this!

Captain Frisbee: I'm with Tony

Red: He's sixteen, Tony it's fine

Tincan: NO THE HELL IT IS NOT

MemeQwueen46: he's been talking about this girl for the past month, i think it's fine

Tincan: I'm asking FRIDAY to do a background check, what's this girl's name

MemeQwueen: that's peter's secret to spill not mine

rip Antony, and birb are online

rip Antony: Wait what the hell, Peter's getting laid?

birb: He's sixteen

Tincan: EXACTLY

Dancing Man, Greenlady, Buggirl are online

Dancing Man: Wassup bitches

Greenlady: Peter stop being idiotic for once

Buggirl: I find this conversation interesting, what are we discussing

MemeQwueen46: peter p's losing his V-card

King of Furrys: Shuri stop supporting this!

MemeQwueen: no

Greenlady: Wait, the little one?

Mr. Spider is online

Tincan: PETER

MemeQwueen46: PETER TELL ME EVERYTHING

Captain Frisbee: PETER 

Mr. Spider is offline


	11. Chat 2

Peter Parker has been added to Losers Chat

rememberimthecaptain: there I invited him happy?

Speedyboi: yes

abelincoln: no

Peter Parker: :(

Peter Parker changed to imsadnow

rememberimthecaptain: aww peter dont be sad

imsadnow: no

imsadnow: abes being mean

abelincoln: hell ya i am

Speedyboi: aww peteys gonna cry 

imsadnow: i might

rememberimthecaptain: abe apologize before i kick your out

cindybear: oh no she didn't

rememberimthecaptain: oh yes i did

abelincoln: sccrrrreeeeeeeee

abelincoln: this ain't fair

imsadnow: honk

abelincoln: try me bitch

imsadnow: :(

rememberimthecaptain: appologize

abelincoln: sorry petey

imsadnow: you better be

abelincoln: you son of a gun

cindybear: wow

cindybear: you all are so childish

imsadnow: rood >:l

Sallister: Honestly you guys are all childish

Speedyboi: What! I'm mature

imsadnow: eforwghoijfe

rememberimthecaptain: yeah not sure thats accurate

imsadnow: wait can i invite Ned?

rememberimthecaptain: sure why not

Peter Parker added Natasha Romanov to Losers Chat

imsadnow: OH SHIt

Natasha Romanov: Hey Peter

imsadnow: fuck my life

Natasha Romanov: language

rememberimthecaptain: lol who is this

Natasha Romanov: yall can't read

imsadnow: NAT PLEASE LEAVE

Speedyboi: I can read!

Natasha Romanov: rood

Natasha Romanov: Invites me then tells me to leave

rememberimthecaptain: but who is this really

Natasha Romanov: I swear to god

Natasha Romanov: I'll let you guys figure it out

imsadnow: KILLL ME NOW

Natasha Romanov: on my way

imsadnow: FUCK

cindybear: idek what happened

rememberimthecaptain: who the heck is Natasha Romanov

Speedyboi: idk

abelincoln: is peter dead yet

imsadnow: ABGN CFCFGHHJMHBMBGV

imsadnow: help

abelincoln: honk

imsadnow: screw u

cindybear: JDEIDHEDHF

cindybear: DUDE PETER JUST RAN BY MY HOUSE SCREAMING

cindybear: who's that red head chasing you

imsadnow: HELP

Natasha Romanov: why are you so fast

Natasha Romanov: Imma need some help

Natasha Romanov invited Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Shuri, Peter Quill, Gamora, Clint Barton, and Carol Danvers to the Losers chat

Natasha Romanov: welcome friends 

Tony Stark: what even is this

Bruce Banner: this is stupid

Shuri: OH IS THIS PETER'S ACADEC CHAT!

imsadnow: HELP SHURI eihuwieufhwkefg

Shuri: on my way

Tony Stark: NO

Clint Barton: so what is it you need

Natasha Romanov: Peter is running from me

Tony Stark: WAIT PETER

Tony Stark: YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED WITH THAT GIRL

imsadnow: OH MY GAWD SHUT UP

Steve Rodgers: That's not how you talk to you superiors Pete

Shuri: Try me bitch

imsadnow: Okay Boomer

Shuri: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIITTTTTT

imsadnow: screeeeeeeeeee

Speedyboi: Peter who are your friends, stop roleplaying

rememberimthecaptain: i dont even know whats happening

Peter Quill: why the hell did you invite us space bois

Gamora: and girls

Peter Quill: and girls

Peter Quill: We're in space right now

Thor Odinson: JOIN US GUARDIANS AS WE HUNT FOR YOUNG PETER

Tony Stark: fucking christ

Natasha Romanov: That's a bad language word

Steve Rodgers: Jesus christ

imsadnow: our lord and savior

Steve Rodgers: you are annoying

Tony Stark: so are you capsicle

Thor Odinson: WHAT IS ROLEPLAYING

Shuri changed to memeqwueen

Shuri changed Thor Odinson to Thot Odinson

imsadnow: ueirfbeknjek9uifew

imsadnow: LMAOO

Steve Rodgers: What is a thot?

Thot Odinson: what have you named me midguardian

Shuri: It is the name of a warrior

Tony Stark: Don't tell him that!

Thot Odinson: I AM A THOT 

Speedyboi: I am so confused

rememberimthecaptain: I think they might be the real deal

Speedyboi: as if

abelincoln: OMg if they are!

Speedyboi: yes because parker knows the avengers

imsadnow: screeeeeeeeeeeee

Carol Danvers: honk

imsadnow: AUNT CAROL!

Carol Danvers: hey stickyboi

imsadnow: sbhhhhhhhhh

abelincoln: ?

rememberimthecaptain: you guys should get back to chasing peter

imsadnow: MJ WHAT THE FUCK

Clint Barton: language

memeqwueen: lanuguage

Tony Stark: language

imsadnow: fuck off

Tony Stark: PETER

imsadnow: wot

Tony Stark: did you get laid or not

imsadnow: WHAT THE HELL EEWWWWW

abelincoln: what wot

rememberimthecaptain: f off

abelincoln: what are you and Mj....

imsadnow: you finish that sentence and I end you

Carol Danvers: Wait... Parker are you being a responsible teen

imsadnow: I swear to god

rememberimthecaptain: where did you even hear that

memeqwueen: me!

imsadnow: iT WAS YOU!

Carol Danvers: LMAO

Gamora: I'm so confused

Peter Quill: DO NOT INVITE DRAX

Gamora: why

Peter Quill: He's like a living breathing Sex-Ed teacher

Gamora: That makes no sense

Peter Quill: trust me you do not want to invite him... we were coming back from Nanthel and he just kept going on and on about everything

memeqwueen: like what

Gamora: Peter don't

Peter Quill: .....

Tony Stark: wait who's @rememeberimthecaptain  
rememberimthecaptain: no one

Tony Stark: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BOI

Speedyboi: what is even happening right now

Natasha Romanov: I ALMOST GOT Him

imsadnow: iefuhfufhfjfnjrrkjnrgiorj

Steve Rodgers: lol its on the news now

Speedyboi: Avengers chase teenager..... WAIT FOR REAL!

Natasha Romanov: for an Acadec team yall are just dumb

Speedyboi: rood

abelincoln: this is CRAZY

Carol Danvers: honk

Bruce Banner: shut up Carol

Carol Danvers: GOT PETER

imsadnow: PUT ME DOWN

Carol Danvers: no

imsadnow: SCREEEEEEEEE

Carol Danvers: SHUT UP

Carol Danvers: I AM NOT KIDNAPPING YOU

Steve Rodgers: Headline changed.... Avengers kidnap teenager damnit Carol

Carol Danvers: fuck you steve

imsadnow: YOINK

Carol Danvers: damnit I lost him

Steve Rodgers: How

Carol Danvers: he used his sticky hands

imsadnow: CAROL

Tony Stark: CAROL SHUTUP

rememberimthecaptain: I KNEW IT

abelincoln: knew what?

Speedyboi: knew what

rememberimthecaptain: nothing

Natasha Romanov: so he got away?

Bruce Banner: damnit Carol

Carol Danvers: I get to much hate in this world

Clint Barton: I got him.... YOU bETER RUN PETER

imsadnow: fock

Tony Stark: YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION, DID YOU HEAR ME BOI

imsadnow: I heard your question, but since its a dumbass question I've elected to ignore it

Tony Stark: .........

Tony Stark: stay away from the pirate

Carol Danvers: how dare

Tony Stark: Oh shit

imsadnow: oh you done bad 

Natasha Romanov: go get that son of a bitch Carol

Tony Stark: Don't encourage this

Natasha Romanov: why not

Tony Stark: she's gonna murder me

Carol Danvers: IM COMING FOR YOU TIn CAn

imsadnow: You better run

Tony Stark: you better stop

imsadnow: no

Steve Rodgers: The headline changed... Meteor to hit Avengers Compound

Clint Barton: I'll go tell them it's Carol

Speedyboi: No FUCKIN Way

rememberimthecaptain: kill him

imsadnow: yes

Carol Danvers: Hello There

Tony Stark: General Kenobi

imsadnow: NO HE DIDN'T

Tony Stark: I find your lack of faith disturbing

imsadnow: stop

Tony Stark: no

imsadnow: Imma throw this chickenstrip at your face

memeqwueen: FUC YO CHICKEN STRIPS

imsadnow: I WILL MURDER YOU SHURI

Steve Rodgers: New Headline.... Teenager attacks Princess of Wakanda over a chicken strip

Bruce Banner: what in the world

Speedyboi: Holy Shit Peter stop

imsadnow: SHE INSULTED MY CHICKEN STRIPS

memeqwueen: pinned ya

imsadnow: STOP QUOTING LION KING

memeqwueen: fuck off

Tony Stark: help

Natasha Romanv: how about

Natasha Romanv: no

Natasha Romanov added Nick Fury to Losers Chat

Nick Fury: what is this

Carol Danvers: THIS TIN CAN ASSHOLE INSULTED YOU

Nick Fury: Thats a problem

imsadnow: uh oh

Clint Barton: I like trainnssss

Tony Stark: Clint's high again

Thot Odinson: WHAT IS A HIGH

Nick Fury: your not from earth are you

Thot Odinson: I AM A THOT

imsadnow: iheuehrekjfw

memeqwueen: jwdhewjwefuhe

Nick Fury: what?

Thot Odinson: I AM A THOT

Tony Stark: Jesus christ

imsadnow: Our lord and savior

Tony Stark: Shut up

rememberimthecaptain: don't tell Peter to shut up

Tony Stark: sooooo

Tony Stark: your Peters girlfriend?

rememberimthecaptain: No I'm Beyonce

Carol Danvers: STARK

Tony Stark: brb

Steve Rodgers: what is a brb

memeqwueen: ehdroufhu

imsadnow: It means butts r big

Steve Rodgers: TONY

memeqwueen: ehwefrfhrgk

imsadnow: shhhhhhhhh

Peter Quill: imma leave now.... this is an earth problem

Gamora: yeah me too

Tony Stark: USE PROTECTION

memeqwueen: jrhknejnktw

Peter Quill: nvm gnna come and kill Tony

Gamora: yeah me too

Tony Stark: well shit

imsadnow: your screwed

Tony Stark: no you screwed, this girl better not be pregnant

memeqwueen: efhirulfhiejrhfrgjrgjbtegjbegtetgwwefwer

imsadnow: WHAT THE HELL TONY

Steve Rodgers: Eww

rememberimthecaptain: well i am sooo

memeqwueen: eihfq3iurgheruhg3gi;3jhgejgknerjkgbe

Tony Stark: WOT

Thot Odinson: I AM A THOT

Natasha Romanov: SHUT UP THOR

Tony Stark: PETER

imsadnow: she's lying

rememberimthecaptain: true but it was funny

imsadnow: I'm done

Clint Barton: NO YOU AIN'T Im STILL COMING FOR YA

imsadnow: SCRREEEEEEEEE

Clint Barton: got eem

imsadnow: fuck off clint

Clint Barton: no


	12. Chapter 12

Peter sighed, rubbing at his tired eyes, Coronavirus... the biggest Pandemic of the current century, and he was confined in his room, while Dr. Banner and his father got to work on the vaccine, while he was doing schoolwork his family worked on saving the world, with Natasha, Steve, Bucky and Clint watching the city and keeping crowds under control, Thor and Carol bringing in foreign resources, He should be out there helping, but of course being quarrantined also meant continuing school online.

He sat hunched over his keyboard, his dinner of (mashed potatoes and chicken noodle soup) untouched sat on a plate at the corner of the high-tech desk his father had helped him design specifically for the E-learning, which he loved, they had included Karen in it so he could talk to her, and her abilities had been put up to good use, calling his friends had never been so easy during school.

The desk included a thin desktop, that took up a small amount of space, littered with stacks of notebooks, papers, it even included a printer/copier, the desk itself was an obsidian black, with cool purple lights that ran across the side and corners, a very modern looking desk in which he could pull up 3D holographic images of his online paper's or chemical structure of the project he was assigned right in front of his eyes.

In other words he was well equipped physically for the 7 long hours of online schoolwork, but his mind, well his mind was restless. His metabolism helping in no way shape or form, seeing that all he wanted to do was run up and down the walls, and he took several breaks between classes, eating several snacks throughout the Online class zooms themselves.

Peter groaned, pulling his face into his hands, he dragged them over his hair, keeping it's unkept state at least a bit tidier, Peter sighed, his laptop screen was turning more white and fuzzy for every hour he sat in front of it, His electronic headache worsening by the minute, Peter miserably clicked open the Zoom app, typing in the ID and password Mr. Harrington had posted on the online website.

In minutes the loading screen was soon replaced with an electronic beep and the loading of a new screen, Peter waited patiently as his laptop loaded the zoom conference and he joined with the entire class already in, He watched as the black screens and names popped up and he could read them more clearly, his own a black screen, Peter Parker listed right under it.

Mr. Harrington looked up from something on his desk and he grinned at his desktop, "Oh hey guys, so glad you could join me," He led on talking about the lesson, and then explained the rules of the zoom, before letting everyone be unmuted and his classmates popped in, Peter looked at the rest of his friends, seeing if they all looked like crap or if it was just him, Flash was seated in front of what looked like his pool, while a movies played loudly in the background, MJ was in her corner, Ned in his room, and Betty sat by her living room table, eating what looked like her dinner.

Everyone began talking at once, saying hello to each other, and hello to Mr. Harrington and he quieted them down, "So as you all know we have been working on for our curriculum, and we are all presenting today, so if we may begin Alyssa Alis please show us what you have for your presentation."

Peter half-listened to the conversation, his ears felt mentally done and he wasted time by doodling on a random piece of paper, his mind only registering important material, while he waited for his name to be called, Name after name went by and Peter grew more impatient, at some point he plugged a headphone into his ear and listened to music while he sat there, finishing up the doodle of his weird looking dragon.

"Peter Parker, show us what you got," Mr. Harrington's voice cut into his thoughts and he looked up, watching as the class waited for him.

He cleared his throat, "Okay... y-yeah lets get this over with, he replied nervously, clicking on the *Share your screen* button on the bottom of the zoom conference, he let out a nervous breath before standing up and walking over to the middle of the room, "Karen," He called out, "Pull up Peter's Project #12, and pull it over to left center of the room." He looked back at the screen watching the confused looks of his classmates, Mj just looked bored.

"Of course Peter" He saw his friend lean in their chairs, looking at the sudden blue hologram on his screen, the dark room illuminated by the bright light and he stepped back, letting the presentation work itself out as he narrated, "Begging presentation #12" Karen said, her little blue emoji face on the desk turned into a happy one, and she let a thumbs up slip onto it, Peter smiled and began.

"So today, I'm presenting why the molecular atoms in a (Science stuff,)...." 

He watched his classmates eyes bug out at the super tech savvy awesomeness that was Karen, and he was halfway through the presentation when the door burst open and Shuri darted in, "My beloved husband, love of my life, flower of my heart, oh dearest I seek your help for you are the wisest," She said, plopping down on his bed and laying a hand across her face as if she was a distressed maiden.

"What are you doing in here Shuri, I'm on a Zoom," She looked up interested and Peter regretted telling her that, "Shuri come on why are you in here " She waved at the computer screen and Peter watched as his class freaked out. Shuri turned back to Peter, laying a hand across his chest, "romantically."

"I put GLITTER in my brothers suit, and he found out and I'm going to die," Shuri said, giving him a hug, "I came to say goodbye before my untimely demise." Peter rolled his eyes and attempted to shove her out the door when he heard loud thundering footsteps, oh shit. The person that was making their way down the hallway was seething, Peter gulped, shutting the door and locking it, turning to Shuri with a scowl on his face.

"Really, you had to bring him to my room," Peter ignored the Zoom and turned to jump face first on his bed, "You have the absolute worst timing."

Shuri grinned, in an evil sort of way, and Peter gulped, "I've got the best timing ever, by the way, I told him that you did it, oh love of my life" Peter shot up, running over to press an ear over his door.

"YOU DID WHAT" He harshly whispered, marching away from the door when she nodded, "Urgh" He groaned, pulling at his hair, "Why would you do that!" His zoom watched excitedly, listening to his every word, "I mean come ON."

"PETER I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND I SWEAR ON MY FATHERS NAME I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS" there was pounding at the door and Peter panicked, T'challa sounded more than mad, like a lot more.

"FRIDAY DON'T LET HIM COME IN HERE, begin PROTOCOL 'I'M ABOUT TO DIE WATCHA GONNA DO' SHURI WHY!" Peter ran to the door, shoving his weight against it, even as he felt the door sway.

"Alerting Boss" Friday called above them, and Peter pushed against the door.

"Mr, T'challa your royal highness, almighty being please, I DID NOT put glitter in your suit, so if we could talk it out..."

There was a sudden crash and the 7 foot windows that took up most of his wall burst open as Ironman flew in, his mask coming over his face, a worried look on his face, "Kid are you okay, what happened, are you hurt?" Shuri was over in the corner dying from laughter and he glanced to her, and then back at him, "What did you do?"

"SHURI, not ME put glitter in T'challa's suit and she BLAMED ME!" He pointed an accusatory finger in her direction and she gasped in outrage.

"Me? I did no such thing, it was you Peter!"

"WH-"

"Okay kids stop, you too can't die yet, your still getting married sooo...." Peter gagged, disgust coming off his features, Shuri burst into laughter again.

"D-Mr. Stark we are not GETTING MARRIED," 

And then the door burst open......

CLiffhanger


End file.
